The Frozen Planes
The Frozen Planes is the seventy third fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the first case in Eurasia and the fifteenth of the World Edition. Case Background In the events of the previous case, the team called Chief Acalupta and he said that he was coming to Cairo to celebrate the theft's arrest, but in the middle of the call a giant crash was heard. Later, the team found out that Chief's plane was sabotated making the team very sad. A couple of days later, the team decided to go to Moscow to try to find who sabotated the chief's plane. When they reached Moscow the team tryed to track down the Chief's partner, Dimitri Alekseev in the hangar that the chief's plane flew off, but when they reached the hangar a flight attendant said that Dimitri went on a trip but his plane also fell down in a local farm near the hangar. Since the team needed answers, they went to the farm to solve Dimitri's murder and in the meanwhile Scott was trying to find some clues about Chief's murder. The team interogated several suspects including Marina Loskutova, Roman's flight attendant , Tatyana Pavlova, Roman's professor, Sergey Abrosimov, a Russian secret agent, Aiden Ionian, a mysterious traveller and Celestia Rosengartenia, a fortune teller. In the end the killer was revealed to be Tatyana Pavlova. When the team went for the arrest, Tatyana denied it but once faced with evidence, he admited. Tatyana and Dimitri were lovers while he was studding Aeronautics in college. But Dimitri started dating a new girl and to get rid of Tatyana, he acused her of agression. She was in jail for 5 years and when she got out she only thought of revenge so she changed the deicing fluid for a fake one. In court, Judge Chambers asked if he also killed Chief Acalupta and Tatyana denied it saying that she wouldn't be crazy enought to kill a police member. Judge Chambers then sentenced her to 25 years in prison with change for parole at 15. In Cold Hearts (1/6), the team found a message from Chief Acalupta saying he knew he was going to be murdered and he also knew that the team would catch his killer. In the end of the case, Teresa received a email saying that all WTA agents needed to be at a meeting in Oslo, Norway. Victim *'Dimitri Alekseev '(Found dead in a crash site) Murder Weapon *'Fake Deicing Fluid' Killer *'Tatyana Pavlova' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Russian. *The suspect works with electronics. *The suspect has manicures Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Russian. *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect works with electronics. *The suspect has manicures. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Russian. *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect works with electronics. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect works with eletronics. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows chemistry. *The suspect has manicures. Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer works with electronics. *The killer has manicures. *The killer speaks Russian. *The killer is a female. Crime Scenes